


Party Like Paladins

by Ricks395



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks395/pseuds/Ricks395
Summary: A drinking game leads to lots of fun and some surprising revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/gifts), [together_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/together_in_the_stars/gifts).



> Most people I know love to play a game called kings when we drink. So, I made up a similar game but with a little more space-y feel. So, if you've ever played kings you'll get it. If not, I hope I explained it okay! (Also, the game "Cheers Governor" is real and I hate it but my friends like it and it really does get everyone drunk quick.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk sat up swiftly out of bed. “Lance, what the fuck?”

“I just woke up in Keith’s bed. What the hell happened last night?” The paladin of the blue lion had slipped into his friend’s room and shut the door quicker than was really necessary.

“Man, what time is it?” Hunk grumbled groggily.

“I don’t know! Did you hear me?” Lance whined.

Hunk stared at him with a grumpy frown on his lips. “Lance. I was trying to get some make out time in with Shay. But, instead that guy I worked for at the mall came up and kept buying me drinks and trying to convince me to come back and work for him. You and Keith kissed at some point. Allura, Pidge, and Shiro all kissed during some dumb game. I’m pretty sure Coran went home with some other alien. I don’t know man, it was a wild night.”

“Me and Keith kissed?” Lance stared at his friend in utter horror.

“Dude, you just woke up in his bed, what did you expect?” Hunk grumbled and rolled over so that his back was to his friend. “Go back to bed and let me sleep. We can deal with the fallout that is going to be happening between everyone when I’ve had a decent amount of shut eye.”

Lance sighed and headed to his own room. He flopped onto his bed and tried to recall what they had all done that night.

\-------

“I am so ready to let loose.” Lance announced as he leaned in Hunk’s doorway. He had gotten ready early enough that he could go down and help his friend decide on an outfit.

“Yeah, I know.” Hunk muttered.

“Come on man! You and Shay are gonna get it on!” Lance teased.

“There’s no guarantee she’ll even be interested now that she’s out in the universe, meeting probably cuter boys.” Hunk mumbled as he tried on his third button down.

“Hunk! She came halfway across the galaxy to meet up with you. You're the whole reason she left that balmera.” Lance reassured his friend. “That’s the one.”

Hunk flashed a small smile. He had thrown on a mustard yellow button down that went well with his pants. “What do you think Pidge’ll wear?”

“I dunno. Let’s go see!”

Soon all of the paladin’s and Coran were gathered waiting for Allura.

“You know, it’s kind of cheesy that we all still match our lions colors.” Pidge smirked as they looked around at their teammates. They were wearing a green v-neck.  
Shiro was in a simple black t-shirt, Keith his usual read jacket, and Lance in a blue button down. Coran was wearing some odd Arusian formal wear. The group all had a buzz of excitement around them.

“Alright, let’s get moving! We’ve got some dancing to do!” Allura beamed as she strutted past them in a shimmery light purple dress.

\------

When they got to the bar it wasn’t difficult to find a large sitting area for all of them to claim. It had comfy beanbag like couches and an automated drink menu. Allura had converted most of the old currency that they had into credits usable across the universe; which they were able to use at the automated drink making machine.

“Okay, so my brother used to talk about all the drinking games the older cadets used to play at the Garrison. I want to play some of those!” Pidge announced, looking hopefully at Shiro.

The older paladin laugh-sighed. “Alright, but most of them end in vulgarity. I mean, at that point in the program pretty much all the cadets are ready to have crazy teenage sex-capades.”

“I’m down for that!” Lance piped up enthusiastically.

“I’m in, once Shay gets here that is.” Hunk added.

“Speaking of your lady, she just got here.” Keith had kept an eye on the door and waved a hand to get the balmaran’s attention.

They all greeted her fondly. After a few minutes of compliments being exchanged and questions about travel, attention went back to Shiro.

“Okay, I’ll start us off with something that’ll get some drinks in us to help everyone loosen up.” Shiro explained, “It’s a game called ‘Cheers Governor’ which is gonna seem complicated but once you play it you’ll understand a bit better.”

The game included a lot of counting up to twenty-one and random rule making. Someone made a rule that you had to touch someone’s butt instead of saying the number fifteen. That had Pidge touching Lance and Allura’s butts. Lance blushed as he had to touch Shiro’s butt. There weren’t too many other embarrassing rules made but by the end they were all laughing and starting to get hit with a heavy alcohol buzz.

“Paladins, Princess, Shay, I think I’m going to excuse myself and go find someone to have fun that’s a little bit different with.” Coran stood and wobbled a little as he headed off on the prowl.

“Get it Coran.” Lance laughed, he slumped a bit into hi seat without realizing it.

“Alright, come on Shiro, another one!” Allura said, obviously slightly embarrassed to see her long time mentor heading off to find a hook up.

“Okay, good thing I grabbed a bag of chips on my way out.” Shiro said with a slight smirk. “This is a set of chips that have a set of five symbols on them-”

“Shiro, we’ve all played that kids’ strategy game.” Lance sighed.

“Okay, you’ve played the kids’ game, but this has new rules.” Shiro smirked, “The Captains are chips where you have to kiss the first person you make eye contact with after you flip it. The trap chips mean the first person you make eye contact with has to finish their drink. The fighter pilots are truth chips where the first person you make eye contact with gets to ask you a truth. The armory chips are dare chips, same idea.” Shiro explained, tossing the chips out on the table flipping the few that landed face up.

“Who starts?” Pidge asked.

“Since you asked, you do.” Shiro flashed a smile.

Pidge shrugged and picked up a chip. They blushed a little, dropped that chip face up and looked up. Their eyes met Keith’s and they flashed a smirk, “Finish your drink, man.”

Keith laughed a little and tossed his half full drink back then turned to punch another one into the machine. Then he turned back with a more sloppy looking smile. “So, who goes next?”

“Lance, since we’ll go around the circle to make sure everyone gets a turn.” Shiro said with a smile and nod toward Lance.

The boy in blue sighed and flipped a chip. He flashed a tough looking smile and looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. “Got any burning questions for me?”

Shiro had an evil grin, “Who out of team Voltron would you most want to fuck?”

Lance froze for a heartbeat. He knew that he could lie, spout what they all expected him to: Allura. But his stomach dropped and he knew that that wasn’t the truth. He looked up at Shiro then back down at his drink. He felt his chest tighten and he tried to say it calmly. “Keith.”

Everybody was silent for a moment.

“Well, that was unexpected. I think it’s Hunk’s turn, right?” Pidge piped up, trying to push the game on.

Hunk quickly snatched up a chip and looked up to find Allura’s eyes. “Give me a dare Princess!”

She looked surprised, still mentally stuck on Lance’s revelation. “Uh, a dare is an action he has to do, right?”

“You got it.” Shiro nodded, he was still watching Lance out of the corner of his eyes.

“Hunk, I dare you to kiss Shay.” Allura ordered the yellow paladin.

He smiled shyly then turn. Shay was also smiling and she leaned into the kiss first. The group around them playfully cheered. Then the two broke apart and looked back at the game.

“Alright, Shay your turn!” Shiro gave her an encouraging nod.

She picked up a chip and smiled when she looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. “What is that one?”

He looked down at it and smiled, “That’s a trap chip. I get to finish my drink.”

After downing the last of his drink he ordered another and then flipped a chip. He didn’t hesitate but looked up to run into Allura’s eyes. Both blushed for a moment then he leaned in to brush lips with the princess.

“Keith, get one.” Shiro muttered, trying to hide a blush.

The boy in red flipped a chip and then paled. He looked up sharply and met Hunk’s eyes.

“Fighter pilot.” Hunk smirked, “Who out of the paladins would you fuck?”

Keith’s eyes darted down to his drink. He bit his lip and then blurted out, “Lance. Allura it’s your turn.”

Allura paused only a moment before she flipped a chip and looked up to meet Shay’s eyes. “I think this means you should ask me a question.”

Shiro leaned over to look at it and then nodded.

“Uh, which lion of Voltron is this one’s favorite?” Shay asked nervously.

Allura thought for a minute then nodded, “I like them all, but I think the green lion is my favorite. She’s got the new cloaking tech that Pidge is working into the others and her and Pidge’s connection is amazing to watch.”

They all nodded in thought for a moment then their eyes flashed over to Pidge.

The next round didn’t have any big things happen. A wild dare where Pidge had to go snap a picture of Coran and the alien he was flirting up. A moment where Lance had to pause and breath for a moment after downing his nearly full beverage. Things got slightly more interesting when they landed on Shiro.

He looked up to meet Lance’s eyes after flipping a truth chip.

“Alright Shiro.” Lance slurred slightly. “Who on team Voltron would you fuck?”

Shiro shook his head slightly, “That’s a cheap one buddy.” He laughed, “What if I have more than one answer at the moment?”

“Say whoever it is, how ever many there are.” Lance had a devilish grin.

“Pidge and Allura.” Shiro took a long sip from his drink and motioned for Keith to flip a chip.

They didn’t have too many chips left but they were all starting to get slightly more drunk than was a good idea.

Keith blushed madly when he flipped his chip and looked up. He had purposefully met Lance’s eyes. The other boy bit his lip nervously.

Hunk and Shay were distracted giggling to each other. Allura had been playfully brushing Pidge’s hair back while Pidge settled closer under the older girl’s arm. Sheiro was watching Pidge and Allura until he caught site of Keith and Lance’s eye contact.

“That’s a kiss chip!” The black lion’s paladin giggled and swatted Keith’s shoulder. “This is so what you two wanted when you said eachother with the fuck thing.”

Keith stood, stepped around the circle, and leaned over Lance. “You can say no if you want.”

Lance reached a hand up and touched Keith’s cheek. Keith could feel the slight tremble in the other boy’s fingers. Their lips bashed together sloppily. Keith lost his balance and

Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s hip. The boy in red toppled onto the boy in blue’s lap. Their arms tangles so quickly and Lance had to grip Keith tightly to keep both of them from losing balance. There was a bite from the slight alcohol still on their lips.

Shiro motioned for Pidge and Allura to slide closer to him, which both gladly did.

Pidge giggled and drew their legs up under them as they leaned closer.

“Pidge, we should probably get you home.” Shiro was smiling at the now sleepy looking green lion paladin.

“You trying to get into bed with me, Shiro.” Pidge giggled and then looked up at Allura as if they had a realization. “Get into bed with us!”

Allura blushed and giggled. She curled into Shiro, which brought Pidge closer to him. They were a giggly mass of bodies that all curled together.

“Come on you two, let’s go home. There’s going to be plenty of embarrassment to go around tomorrow already.” Shiro sighed.

The princess and the paladin that were partially on top of him looked up and shook their heads. They climbed a little bit closer so that they were both sprawled on top of him.

Keith and Lance had paused to take a breath at that moment and they pulled back to look at each other.

“Come to my room with me.” Keith said in a tone that was more of a request than a demand.

Lance nodded and they both clumsily stood. To get back to the ship they had to heavily lean on eachother. They had glanced around as they left to make sure all of their friends were accounted for. Hunk was sitting at the bar with Shay and a man who was saying something passionately to the couple. Coran was in a corner with an alien with big glasses and they both seemed to be having fun. They saw the heap that was Allura, Pidge, and Shiro and decided to leave them alone.

On their way across the small stretch of land that separated the bar from the ship Keith couldn’t help but lean over and peck Lance on the cheek every now and then. Lance responded by turning his head when he noticed to catch the other man’s lips.It was a bit of a struggle working the door as neither of them wanted to let go of the other but they managed it eventually and made sure that the door locked closed behind them.

Once they reached Keith’s room they both hit the bed hard. Both obviously feeling the weight of the alcohol they had ingested.

“I have an idea.” Lance slurred.

“Hmm?” Keith replied, kicking his shoes of the end of the bed and tossing away his jacket.

“We sleep now and wake up in a couple hours to make out some more and maybe talk about this whole thing.” Lance suggested.

Keith smiled at him. “How about we just go to bed and do that in the morning?”

“I have to wait all the way till morning for more kisses?” Lance whined, rolling over into Keith’s side.

Keith laughed lightly and curled around Lance, “Let’s just hope you still want them in the morning, Sharpshooter.”

It didn’t take long for their breathes to sync up and them to fall asleep in eachother’s arms.

\-----

Keith stepped into the kitchen area, cautiously looking around as he approached the coffee maker.

“Seem a little jumpy their Kogane.” Shiro smiled as he made Keith jump nearly out of his skin.

“You did this!” Keith growled, glancing around again. “How did you know I was into Lance? What did you do to make him say me?”

“Slow down. I thought he would say Allura and it would be an easy kick of to the game.” Shiro explained gently, “I had no idea you had actual feelings for Lance.”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. I try not to think about it too much since he always seemed so into Allura.”

Shiro sighed and shook his head, “So, what’d you guys do after you left?”

“We just fell asleep together.” Keith shrugged hesitantly, “He was gone when I woke up though. Probably realized his dire mistake from last night.”

At that moment Pidge trudged in with their tech pad already running in their hands.

“What’d you three end up doing?” Keith asked, trying to divert the subject.

“We almost fell asleep like that. But then I decided to flip the last chip. Shiro and I had to kiss. Then we cleaned up the game. Shiro ended up carrying me home though. It seemed like a really far walk at the time.” Pidge said all this matter of factly like it was no big deal.

“Yeah, I had them crash in my bed because I didn’t know their door code. But, we just slept.” Shiro said.

“Much to your disappointment I’m sure.” Pidge teased, glancing up from whatever they were working on to stick their tongue out at Shiro.

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “I’m not going to live that down for a while, am I?”

“Not a chance.” Allura joined in on the teasing as she entered the kitchen.

The four of them settled in to eat breakfast.

\------

A few hours later Keith found himself hovering outside Lance’s door debating over a hard knock.

“Just do it.” Hunk was the second person to scare the shit out of Keith that day.

“Do what?” Keith played dumb and tried to act like he had just been walking down the hall.

“Talk to him.” Hunk grumbled. “He’s terrified.”

So, once Hunk had headed off to do whatever, Keith hit two solid bangs on the door.

Lance opened it and froze. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Keith stared at his own feet.

“Look dude, I didn’t mean to come onto you last night. I mean, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Lance stumbled over his words. “Keith, I’m sorry. We make a great team and I hope I didn’t mess that up. I’m still trying to remember some of last night but I know I said something.”

Keith sighed and took a small step closer to Lance. “Stop.”

Lance stared at him a moment, dumbfounded and more than a little nervous.

“Can I kiss you again?” He said quietly slowly looking up at the other man, “Try it out when we’re not sloppy drunk, you know?”

Lance gave a slow nod and then closed the space between them. His lips caught Keith’s for a moment before he took a step back and looked nervously at the other paladin.

Keith gave a small nod and moved in for another kiss. Lance accepted and the pair of them were quickly back in the position they had been the night before stumbling toward the bed and toppling onto it in a heap of laughter.

“Okay.” Lance said finally when they took a break. “So, not a drunk mistake. We like eachother.”

Keith nodded, leaning over the other boy.

Lance traced a finger over Keith’s shoulder. “But, Keith, I know I talk a big game…”

“Hey, Sharpshooter, we can take it slow.” Keith said, gently brushing the bangs off his forehead.

“You get really mushy really fast.” Lance teased, biting his lip nervously.

Keith crinkled his nose playfully, “At least I don’t run away and leave the other guy wondering.”

“Oh, please, it would have been a much weirder conversation on your bed!” Lance shook his head and looked away nervously.

“This is definitely going to be an interesting relationship.” Keith sighed, rolling slightly away from the other boy.

“Well, yeah. But it’s also gonna be pretty fun to figure it out.” Lance scooted closer to keep Keith from running away.

The red paladin sighed and felt his eyes getting heavy again.

“Sleepy Samurai?” Lance teased gently.

Keith rolled his eyes and then nodded.

“Let’s sleep some more, then kiss some more. Okay?”

“You’ll be here when I wake up this time?” Keith looked away, trying to hide the slight hurt.

“Pinky promise.” Lance whispered and then linked pinkies with the other boy.

And that was the position they fell asleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, kudos, bookmarks, and collections are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it!


End file.
